Glenn's Story
by silent rider7
Summary: The world goes to hell and it is to much for a un-confident pizza deliverer to handle. And so he must leave all his past behind and find himself with a group of survivors that will help him through the world and make him a man he always wished he was. R&R!
1. In the Beginning

**I love The Walking Dead, and I felt like it would be fun to write the story from Glenn's point of view especially since I can make it mostly my own. So I hope you guys enjoy and please review when you're done :) -SR7**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

A world that turned to darkness and despair has enveloped everything and the very thought of human civilization is merely a light at the end of the tunnel because this world was not always run by the dead. It once was living and the survivors had hope for their futures. But because of this new world the weak have become the hero's of this earth.

* * *

"Sir I'm positive it's ten dollars."

"Kid, you forgot the olives. It is clearly stated in your policy that if you people mess up our order _I _get a discount."

"I have the order right here, and you didn't order the olives on your pizza-"

"You calling me a liar? What's your name kid?"

"Glenn."

"Glenn, I'm going to make this really easy for you. Here's five bucks, hand me my pizza, and get off my property."

The man handed a crumpled five dollar bill to Glenn and then slammed the door immediately after taking the pizza out of his hands. Glenn stood staring at the closed door and took a deep breath. "Every time," he mumbled.

It was just going on 6:00 that night and already Glenn had been taken advantage of three times that day. He fixed his red pizza baseball cap and hopped on his bike. He rode all the way back to Atlanta City Pizzeria and entered the little shop. Glenn's co-worker Shelby was alone manning the cash register and waiting for the last couple to finish their food.

Shelby looked up and noticed the young Korean hovering by the door. "Hey Glenn!" she chirped.

Glenn smiled and waved his shaking hand. He could barely talk to her let alone look at her. She was his old high school crush and she still instilled a beating drum in his heart. Glenn stalked over to his mop and began to wet the floor hoping Shelby would maybe look at him or say something other than "hey Glenn."

Instead he heard the old television in the corner being turned up. He turned around to watch the hectic looking reporter on the screen.

"… _And the C.D.C. has reported that the virus has gotten out and is spreading throughout the state. The best possible chance to avoid the virus is to head to Atlanta City…_"

"Wh-what's going on?" Glenn stammered.

"A virus broke out. They're saying its bringing people up from the dead. If you ask me I say the world is turning to hell," the dark man sitting in the booth with his wife said.

"The dead coming back to life?" Shelby asked confused. "That's not possible."

"Well who knows what is possible anymore, there's a fine line between real and fantasy now a days," The man's wife said shivering in her seat.

"I'm T-Dog by the way. And this is my wife Hannah," T-Dog said putting his big calloused hand towards Glenn.

"I'm Glenn Rhee," Glenn said, "and that's Shelby," he said pointing towards her behind the counter.

T-Dog smiled, "Good to meet you both. Listen, we would love to stay and chat but we're taking the reporters warning seriously and we're headed towards the underground society they're setting up for people without the virus. I'd hate to take any chances out there."

The couple got up said goodbye and left the pizzeria checking their surroundings as they went out the door.

"Those warnings they uh sound serious. Glenn, would you mind taking me home? I don't feel safe walking home by myself," Shelby pouted staring at Glenn with her big brown eyes.

Glenn looked up at her and started to sweat. He didn't know what to do; he never was alone with Shelby before. "I-I-uh would love to but I don't think you would fit on the back of my bike." Glenn chuckled awkwardly then looked down at his feet.

Shelby smiled, "that's okay Glenn I just want you to keep me company. I don't have to ride on the back of your bike."

"Alright, well we better get going," Glenn said shuffling backwards when his feet slipped out from under him. His backside was sprawled on the ground soaking wet. He lifted his head and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Holy crap dude are you okay?" Shelby asked giggling.

"Uh-yeah-yeah I'm cool sorry; somebody should really put a 'Caution Wet Floor' sign in here."

Shelby laughed again and took Glenn's arm. "Come on it's getting late."

Glenn walked Shelby down the deserted street. He didn't know if he should hold her hand or put his arm around her or maybe just talk. He had always been a nervous pushover kind of guy. If only he could somehow get courage, bravery, something that wouldn't make him such a wuss. If only there was a way.

The street lamps began to flicker suddenly, and a couple began to spark out. A helicopter flew over their heads and an explosion went off out in the distance in the middle of the city.

"Glenn what the hell? What's going on?" Shelby whimpered clinging onto his arm.

"I don't know." Glenn whipped his head in all directions and could see more military copters going towards the city.

Screams went off in every direction and people with dead eyes and staggering walks emerged from houses and buildings.

Shelby screamed and Glenn, without thinking, took her hand and ran down the street towards the nearest department store. An old man was ushering screaming people into his store frantically. More undead beings came from the other direction towards the store. The old man led one last woman into the store and then closed the door. Glenn and Shelby ran into the glass and started banging as fast as they could.

"Hey let us in!" Glenn demanded feeling a sudden urge to break through the window. He could see the old man in the store looking back at him wild eyed and then running to the back of the store with the rest of the screaming people.

"Damn it!" Shelby screamed.

Glenn grunted and then took her hand again. The streets were becoming more crowded and they witnessed their first cannibalistic bite. It was the most revolting thing Glenn had ever encountered. He didn't know where to go, the streets were becoming over run and it was hard to tell who were dead and who were living.

Suddenly a voice from a nearby house called Glenn's name. Glenn whipped himself around and laid his eyes on T-Dog. "Come on kid get in! Hurry up!" he yelled over the constant moans, screams, and explosions.

A slight weight was lifted from Glenn's heart as he saw a familiar face. He began to drag Shelby towards T-Dog when he saw the panic look on T-Dog's face and the ear piercing scream behind him. He turned around when he saw a bloody ashen faced man biting Shelby's arm and ripping the flesh from her body. She continued to scream and her body became limp.

"No!" Glenn yelled. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt as though he couldn't let go of her hand. He wouldn't, she was going to be okay. But all those feelings became fleeting when T-Dog grabbed his shoulders and yanked his hand away from the beautiful bleeding angel he knew. Glenn kept screaming and fighting against T-Dog to go back to Shelby but two more undead beings found her and decided they were hungry.

Before he knew it, Glenn passed out with T-Dog carrying him inside on his shoulder while dead bolting the door behind him.


	2. This Can't be Real

"_**Survivors aren't always the strongest; sometimes they're the smartest, but more often simply the luckiest." –Carrie** **Ryan**_

* * *

The door slammed after T-Dog. He could hear the scratching and moaning already pounding after him. He situated Glenn on his shoulder, the kid was still passed out and a lot heavier then he looked. T-Dog navigated his way through the house till he got to the attic and pounded on the door on the very top of the stairs. Hannah opened it slightly and then when she saw her husband she flew open the door and ushered him in.

T-Dog went over to the cot and pulled Glenn down onto it. He was still out like a light. Sweat was beading down his face and splotches of blood were splattered across the arm that was holding Shelby when she was taken.

"Was he bit?" Hannah asked shaking her husband out of his trance.

From the look of it there was no sign one of those Geeks got a hold of him. "Nah, he just passed out."

"Where's the girl that he was with?"

T-Dog turned back to Glenn with a scarred expression etched all over his face. "She was bitten. The kid wouldn't let go of her, I had to get him out of there before one of the Geeks got a hold of him too. He fainted as soon as I carried him out." He finally said. He could feel Hannah putting her hand on his shoulder and knew she was bringing the other up to her mouth to hold herself back from the tears.

"What has the world come to?" she whispered.

This was a valid question. What has this world come to? Brothers rising up from the dead to eat their brothers. Not much information had been released about the Geeks other then the obvious; cannibalistic cravings and they're dead. The reporters all had been saying to get out and go to Atlanta City… T-Dog walked to the small tainted window overlooking the street. Geeks were tottering around; some were feeding, others were pounding on houses, and then there were those who were only half there and were crawling along screaming at nothing. T-Dog fell back into the dark. It was a horrifying sight. No longer was Atlanta a safe house for the living. The city was in the process of being overrun.

Hannah was pacing in the corner. "Theodore, what are we going to do? We'll die if we stay here any longer. Those Geeks will tear us apart. I-I-I can't stay here any longer. The city isn't safe enough; we have to get out of here."

"Baby I know, but look; we have another human being here. We can't just leave him to die!"

"Why not? He wouldn't be able to keep up, plus look at him. He doesn't look like he has a fighting bone in his body. Plus you saw him in the pizza shop; he won't know what to do with himself especially after his girl was bit."

T-Dog stared at his wife shocked. "Baby, listen to what you are saying. You're actually suggesting we leave a human for dead in this attic. Like he means nothing to the world or he has no other reason to live. What the hell is going through your head woman?"

Hannah stared intently back at her husband but she eventually crumbled under his stare. "It's this nightmare we're living in. I can't take it anymore. We need to find other survivors, and try to make it through this world until the C.D.C. can fix the problem."

"I wouldn't bet on them to fix it Hannah, but I agree we need to find other survivors," T-Dog said softly. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "But not without the kid." Hannah let out a deep breath and nodded at her husband's request.

"You're right babe, we wait for the boy to wake up and then we set out."

* * *

More and more threats came. The Military flew in but they were eventually outnumbered by the great masses. T-Dog and his wife watched out their window for the next couple days at the Geeks aimlessly walking around. They couldn't use the power in fear they would be noticed and began to doubt each day the likely hood of living humans outside the attic walls.

Glenn finally woke up two days after being rescued by the couple, but he didn't do it calmly.

Glenn felt cold and dry. He tried to open his eyes but they were crusted shut. His right arm ached greatly and he needed to pee… a lot. A man's muffled voice was talking by his side, and his words got clearer and clearer as he listened.

"… _For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. Then you will call upon me and come and pray to me, and I will listen to you._"

"Who are you?" Glenn rasped staring at the man at his bedside reading from an old looking Bible in his hands.

He stopped reading and looked at Glenn. "You don't remember me?"

Glenn gave him a puzzled look and then noticed where he was. "Why am I in an attic? Where's Shelby? Did she make it home?"

T-Dog sighed, "Kid do you remember anything from the other day?"

Glenn racked his brain together to try to remember. "I've met you before?" T-dog nodded his head. "At the pizzeria with Shelby; you and your wife left because of what that reporter said."

"You're getting warmer," T-Dog whispered.

"Man can you just tell me what's going on?"

Hannah walked into the room quietly. Glenn watched her look at him with neutral eyes and shaky hands. The couple was acting really weird to Glenn; he couldn't help but wonder what happened while he was out.

The man, T-Dog, began to explain everything that had happened since the night of the incident. Glenn listened with open ears, but the farther along T-Dog got into his story, the more Glenn was refusing to believe it. Shelby didn't die. She couldn't have and there sure as hell weren't masses of walking dead people in the streets eating the living. Glenn came to the conclusion that T-Dog and his wife were off their rocker and that they kidnapped him up there, in the mold infested attic. So Glenn did what he knew he had to do.

He screamed.

He began to thrash around in the cot knocking furniture down and throwing items all over the room. The couple got a panic look in their faces then T-Dog tackled Glenn and held his head to the floor holding his mouth shut.

"Shut up kid!" He whispered gravely.

Glenn continued to try to get out of his grasps but it was no use. He was only a scrawny boy who never worked out. How was that supposed to compete with T-Dog whose muscles looked like concrete bricks?

"Look outside and you'll see for yourself."

T-Dog released Glenn and then stepped away, backing up towards his wife. Glenn lifted his head breathing heavily with sweat drenching his body. The couple didn't take their eyes off of him and he wasn't about to do the same. A heavy silence echoed through the room. And that's when Glenn heard the moans.

He turned his head to look out the window and saw the walking dead T-Dog explained. They were all coming towards the house moaning and scratching at the walls and door. They didn't seem human at all other then they wore the same clothes. He saw people he recognized. The old man that always yelled at him when he was delivering pizzas, the teenage girl who had a school girl crush on him since she was a baby, the man jerk who always cheated him out of his pizza sales, Shelby.

Her dark hair had crusted blood like dreadlocks messing with her usually silky flawless waterfall. Her skin was pale and you could see her bones through patches of bite marks. And her eyes; her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were yellow and dilated. It was almost hard to recognize the girl. Glenn quickly turned away letting a tear escape down his face.

"This can't be real," he breathed. "This can't be real."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review for more :) -SR7**


End file.
